


Rainstorm

by Aquata



Category: Rush Hour (TV 2016)
Genre: First Time, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquata/pseuds/Aquata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining, they're hiding from bad guys and they're pressed into a tight space. Oh and Lee thinks they should kiss to divert attention from themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write but this fandom was seriously lacking in fic so I thought I'd give it a go. I'm working on a second chapter already so it shouldn't take too long before that's up too. Let me know what you think!

It was pouring with rain and the bad guys that Carter and Lee had been hunting had turned out to have way more people and even more fire power than even Lee could deal with. Carter had decided to call a tactical retreat. And by that he meant running for their lives, which was how they ended up dripping wet and pressed close together in the doorway at the back of a store.

The sky above them was gloomy, the clouds dark and brooding as it rained heavily. The roads had quickly become slick with water, puddles spreading rapidly across the ground. Everyone had sought shelter the moment the downpour started and as a result the streets were practically deserted, populated only by those that really had to get somewhere.

In the shelter of the doorway, Lee tipped his head forward to rest on Carter's shoulder as he caught his breath. His closeness and the feeling of warm breath against his neck were stirring feelings that Carter had been trying to keep tamped down in his partner's presence. Lee pulled back as much as he could in the tight space of the doorway and this view of him, shirt turned see through by the rain, did nothing to help Carter push those feelings away.

Lee turned his head to look for their pursuers and Carter took a moment to appreciate the way Lee's wet hair hung almost into his eyes, dripping water down his face. He watched the trail of a raindrop as it slid down Lee's neck to the collar of his shirt. He had a sudden desire to follow that trail with his tongue but he was snapped out of it when Lee made a sound of recognition. Carter followed his gaze to see a group of their pursuers heading quickly down the street. Frankly he was impressed that they were actually braving the rain to keep looking for them.

"They're gonna see us," Carter said quietly, considering their options. None of them looked good. Most of them ended with a shoot out in the middle of a rain storm with poor visibility. Lee made a quiet considering noise before looking back at Carter.

"Kiss me," he said and Carter had to take a moment to make sure he had actually heard what he thought he heard. Because it sounded like his partner had just asked him to kiss him.

"What?" he asked stunned. Lee rolled his eyes.

"Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable. They will not look closely at us," he said as if it were perfectly reasonable and obvious. Carter struggled for something to say in response. It wasn't that he didn't want to kiss Lee. He wanted nothing more when Lee was pressed up against him, soaked to the skin and so very warm. He thought he should offer at least a token argument but it was becoming increasingly difficult to think of one. Then he saw Lee's eyes drop to his lips and all reasonable thought left him.

"Oh hell," he muttered, leaning forward to press their lips together. He saw Lee's eyes flutter shut and his own followed suit. He tried to keep it as chaste as possible, moving their mouths slowly against each other. He wondered briefly how committed his partner expected them to be to this charade, wondered how far would be too far. But it didn't feel like a charade when Lee kissed him harder. It didn't feel like a charade when he let out a trembling breath and carried on kissing.

And then Lee pulled him closer, mouth opening under Carter's. One of his hands was fisted in the front of Carter's t-shirt over his pounding heart. The other slid down to his hip, slipping underneath the material to press warmly against his skin. That definitely didn't feel like a charade. And it did a very good job of chasing all thought of anything except kissing Lee from his mind.

Lee's lips were soft against his own and Carter wanted more with a fierce desire that left his head spinning. He pushed closer, pressing Lee firmly against the wall and curling one hand against his neck, thumb reaching out to trace along the edge of his jaw. He let it rest there for a moment, feeling Lee's pulse racing against his palm, before sliding it higher. Giving into an urge he'd had for a while now, he buried his fingers in dark hair and Lee made a breathy noise that sent liquid heat coursing through Carter. 

He tilted his head to deepen the kiss, tongues pressing hotly together. Lee's hand uncurled from the front of Carter's shirt, arm moving to wrap around his shoulders as if trying to pull him impossibly closer. His other hand slid up Carter's back, leaving a blazing trail against his rain chilled skin. 

Carter groaned into the kiss, running a hand up Lee's side to feel the warmth of his body through his sodden shirt. He was losing himself in heat and heady arousal, his breaths coming in sharp gasps and his heart pounding rapidly in his chest. His movements were fueled by a deep desperation that was mirrored in Lee's every move.

He curled his tongue against the roof of Lee's mouth, earning a quiet moan in response. Pulling his hand out of Lee's hair, he used it to untuck his shirt, immediately sliding both hands underneath the wet material to press against his skin.

Lee gasped, tearing his mouth away from the kiss and Carter took the opportunity to mouth at Lee's neck, tasting the rainwater that ran down his skin. He sucked gently at the pulse point and felt Lee shiver against him, hands scrabbling desperately at his shoulders. He pressed another open mouthed kiss to his skin before a hand tipped his head up to bring their mouths together again.

They kissed heatedly, taking gasping breaths in the short moments when their lips parted. Hands slid under shirts and over wet skin and Carter groaned as Lee ran both hands up his sides, holding him tightly against him. He let his teeth catch briefly on Lee's bottom lip and Lee let out a high pitched whine that had Carter feeling hot all over despite his rain soaked clothes. 

They pulled away, breathless and panting into each other's mouths, their lips still brushing. Lee's eyes were dark with want and Carter felt a surge of need as he looked at his disheveled partner. It was only then that he remembered their pursuers. He looked around for them but saw nobody and realized they must be long gone. 

They would need to find them again at some point, preferably with a lot of backup. But for now Carter had something far more important to be doing.

"That wasn't just kissing to divert attention," he said to Lee, voice hoarse with desire.

"No. It was not," Lee agreed, pulling him into another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's chapter 2! I've never written smut before so I hope this turned out okay. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, Lee never moved in with Didi in this so he has his own apartment.

Carter pushed Lee up against the door of his apartment, kissing him heatedly. Lee fumbled in his pocket for his keys, kissing back all the while, before pulling away to unlock the door. He turned away from Carter, who took the opportunity to slide his arms around Lee's waist and mouth at his neck. Lee gasped, tipping his head back onto Carter's shoulder to give him better access and Carter scraped his teeth lightly over the skin there, pulling a breathy moan from Lee in response.

A moment later, Lee had managed to unlock the door and they stumbled inside, pushing it closed behind them. The second it was shut, Lee's mouth was back on Carter's kissing him deeply. His hands slid up to Carter's shoulders, pushing his rain covered jacket to the floor before shrugging out of his own suit jacket. 

Dimly Carter could hear the sound of rain hammering on the windows but his attention was elsewhere, focused on the feeling of Lee pressed against him and the warmth of his mouth. He knew they must be dripping rain water all over the floor but even Lee didn't seem to care about that right now and didn't that say a lot about his state of mind?

Carter's hands slid up to grip Lee's tie, pulling it out of its knot and letting it trail to the wooden floor. He gripped the front of Lee's shirt, pulling him further down the hallway as they continued kissing. Lee's hands moved to his hips, tracing over warm skin before gripping the hem of Carter's t-shirt and pulling it up. They broke the kiss long enough for Lee to pull the sodden t-shirt over Carter's head and toss it to the ground where it landed in a wet heap. 

It shouldn't have been so hot, seeing Lee cast their clothing all over the place. But seeing his normally neat freak partner leaving their rain soaked clothes scattered across the floor was unfairly attractive to Carter. As was the way that Lee was looking at him with raw desire and the way Lee's hands were busy exploring Carter's skin in slow movements, the burning touches making him ache with want.

Their mouths met again, tongues sliding hotly against each other, and Carter groaned into the kiss. He pushed Lee backwards to press him against the wall while his fingers made quick work of the buttons on his shirt. Undoing the last button, he pushed the front open, hands wandering across Lee's chest. He paused for the briefest of moments to peel the wet material off fully before pressing a kiss to his shoulder, feeling rain damp skin against his lips. He moved closer, pressing their bare chests together.

Lee made a faint noise, low in his throat, that sent a shiver of warmth through Carter. His hands ran up Carters back to pull him closer, gripping his shoulders tightly. Carter slid his hands down to Lee's hips, grabbing his belt and using it to tug him away from the wall and steer him down the hallway. They made slow progress, neither one willing to pull away from the other and as a result it took a lot longer to navigate the hallway than it should have done. 

They stumbled into Lee's bedroom still kissing deeply, hands running over warm skin in increasingly desperate movements. The sound of rain was slightly louder in here as it ran down the window, filling the room with gentle noise and a distant reminder of the weather they had escaped. Lee fumbled with Carter's belt, getting it open before unbuttoning his jeans. He dipped a warm hand inside and Carter groaned, thrusting into the touch and tearing his mouth away from Lee's to gasp for breath. 

He saw Lee's mouth quirk into a pleased little smile and immediately pressed their lips together again, wanting to feel that smile against his own. Lee pulled his hand away, much to Carter's dismay, but put it to use pushing his jeans down instead. Carter toed his shoes and socks off so that he could step out of the jeans and slid his fingers to Lee's belt, undoing it in quick movements. 

Letting his hand trail lower, he pressed his palm over Lee's erection and rubbed him through the fabric. Lee made an urgent sound into his mouth and Carter gave him another firm stroke before moving to unfasten Lee's pants and push them down with hasty hands. Lee struggled briefly with his shoes but then kicked them and the pants off, leaving them in a messy pile on the floor. He pulled back to look at Carter, eyes hazy and pupils blown wide with desire.

"Oh damn," Carter murmured, momentarily mesmerized by that intense look. Shaking it off, he kissed him messily until they both gasped for breath before pushing him backwards onto the bed. Lee scrambled further up the bed and damn, the sight of Lee sprawled out in only his boxers might very well be the hottest thing Carter had ever seen.

He crawled up the bed to kiss Lee once more and pressed their bodies together. He slid a thigh between Lee's legs, eliciting a moan from his partner. Lee's hands were warm as they grasped at his shoulders desperately, kiss turning sloppy as he rolled his hips up against Carter. 

Carter pulled their mouths apart, sliding his lips down Lee's neck and pressing open mouthed kisses to his skin as he went. He stopped to scrape his teeth lightly against Lee's collarbone and Lee actually _whined_. Carter grinned into his skin, pressing his teeth slightly harder in a gentle bite and Lee's hips twitched involuntarily against his own.

Lee's hands moved from clutching at his shoulders to hurriedly pushing Carter's boxers down. Carter kicked them off and started pulling at Lee's. Lee lifted his hips obligingly and wriggled out of them, letting them fall to the floor next to the bed. 

Carter pulled back, pushing up on his arms for a moment to just look at Lee. He looked wrecked. His hair was a mess, still wet from the rain, and his lips were kiss swollen. And his body. Carter had fantasized about seeing that lithe body naked so he thought he could be forgiven for taking a moment to enjoy the view. Lee seemed to be taking the time to look as well, eyes dark as they ran along the length of Carter's body. One of his hands rose to run lightly up Carter's side, sliding up over his shoulder to press against his cheek in a suddenly tender move.

"I think I love you," Lee said suddenly, quiet and serious. He blinked, looking almost surprised at his own admission or perhaps just at the fact that he'd managed to say it out loud. 

"I thought you should know before we-" he trailed off. His eyes dipped down to look at Carter's shoulder, avoiding eye contact as if worried about the reaction he would receive. It was such a Lee thing to do, blurting it out like that all serious and intense while they were in the middle of this. He never could do anything by halves. Carter turned his head to press a kiss to Lee's palm as a rush of sudden affection ran through him. He wasn't sure what Lee thought he had to be worried about. Carter would never have risked their friendship for a quick fling, never would have done this if he didn't have feelings for the other man.

"Good, 'cause I think I love you too," he replied and Lee's eyes shot up to meet his. Carter grinned at him and in response a slow and breathtaking smile stole across Lee's face. Carter may have forgotten to breath for a moment because of that smile. When he did remember to start breathing, he relaxed his arms and pressed his body along Lee's. 

Carter groaned at the feeling of their bodies against each other and then Lee's mouth found his, swallowing the groan and kissing him fiercely. 

"Do you have any-" Carter started to ask between kisses and in response Lee reached out to fumble with the top drawer of the nightstand. It would have been easier if he'd broken the kiss to actually look. But after a few attempts he got the drawer open and managed to pull out lube and a condom. He dropped them on the bed and rolled his hips up against Carter's. Carter cried out in pleasure, hands sliding down to grip Lee's thighs and pull them apart. 

He settled between Lee's legs, grinding down in a way that had them both making low sounds of pleasure at the delicious friction. Reaching out, Carter's hand found the lube and flicked the cap open. He drizzled lube onto his fingers, letting it warm against his skin for a few moments before sliding his hand between Lee's legs. He rubbed gently over his entrance with one finger and, at Lee's encouragement, slowly slid it inside. 

He started a gentle rhythm that had Lee gasping underneath him as he worked him open with slow pressing movements. When he had relaxed enough, Carter slid another finger in maintaining his slow speed. And when Lee started rocking his hips down, Carter curled his fingers to brush against his prostate. 

A low moan tore itself from Lee's throat and he tossed his head back into the pillow, spine arching in a way that sent fire through Carter's veins and made him even harder than he already was. The sight of Lee like this, expression full of pleasure, took his breath away. He slid a third finger in, moving them slowly as he felt Lee relax around them. He gave them a firm twist and Lee pushed down onto his fingers, making little needy sounds.

Carter let himself enjoy those sounds for a while longer, each one sending him further into a hazy state of arousal, before pulling his fingers out. He tore open the condom, rolling it down onto himself and added more lube. Pressing close, he lined himself up with Lee's entrance.

"Are you sure-" he began to ask but Lee seemed to decide the time for being patient was gone. He wrapped his legs around Carter's waist, one hitching higher up his back, and pulled him forward. And _oh_ Carter had so many things he wanted to do with that flexibility. He groaned as he slid inside and for a moment everything was heat and pleasure and Lee. 

He thrust slowly, enjoying the low moan that his partner made in response. Lee pulled him down to press their mouths together messily, making noises of pleasure that Carter swallowed down happily. They kissed until the need for air became too great and then Carter pulled away gasping and pressed their foreheads together as he continued to thrust. Lee's legs tightened around Carter and he dug his heels into his back, urging Carter into a faster rhythm. 

He happily obliged. He could feel hot arousal building inside him and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He ran a hand down Lee's chest and gripped his erection, starting to stroke in time with the thrusts that his hips made. Lee groaned, his hips snapping up to meet Carters in quick, desperate movements. Lee's hands seemed to be everywhere, leaving blazing trails of heat across his skin as they grasped at him urgently.

Carter's mind was a haze of arousal, his world narrowing down to the slide of their bodies and the heat between them. His thrusts became sloppy, movements turning frantic as he neared his release. He rubbed his thumb over the head of Lee's cock and thrust deeply into him. He must have hit his prostate again because Lee arched up underneath him. A couple of thrusts more was all it took until Lee cried out, clenching around him as he came. 

The feeling of Lee tightening around him was too much and pleasure washed over Carter sending him over the edge with a loud moan. He collapsed half on top of Lee, feeling the rapid movement of his chest as he caught his breath. Their panting breaths filled the now quiet room and Carter waited for his pounding heart to slow.

He took a moment before easing himself out of Lee and pulling the condom off. He tossed it in the trashcan and grabbed a few tissues to wipe the mess from Lee's stomach before throwing them away too.

Then he crawled back into bed, pressing himself against Lee, who rolled over and kissed him gently. It was slow and tender, full of emotion, a contrast to the urgency of a few minutes ago. Carter brought a hand up to splay across Lee's ribs, enjoying the feeling of his heart beating under his skin. 

"I love you," Lee said with a smile, much more confident with his confession this time. He slid a leg between Carter's and curled his arms around him.

"I love you too," Carter replied, pressing their lips together briefly. He ran a hand up Lee's side, sliding it around to rest over his shoulder blade and pulled him closer so that they were sharing the same air. His fingers traced lazy, swirling patterns across Lee's warm skin, reveling in the fact that he was allowed to do this now.

Outside the rain continued to pour down, soaking the streets with water. A few hours ago Carter would have been bemoaning the weather and the cold it brought with it. But now, ensconced in the comfort of Lee's bed with his partner's warm body pressed against his own and the promise of a budding relationship, Carter couldn't have been happier.


End file.
